The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typically, devices in a local network and complying with Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) standards can be controlled locally by a Digital Media Controller (DMC) within the network. On the other hand, Intelligent Platform Management Interface (“IPMI”) is an industry standard for system monitoring and event recovery. The IPMI specification provides a common message-based interface for remotely or locally accessing all of the manageable features in a compatible computer. IPMI includes a rich set of predefined commands for reading temperature, voltage, fan speed, chassis intrusion, and other parameters. System event logs, hardware watchdogs, and power control can also be accessed through IPMI.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.